Dragonball GT: Aftermath
by Lawless-Apex
Summary: Earth has been awarded with peace for over a century but then things are about to change when one of Dr Gero's creations appear and endager the well being of the universe and it's up to the descandants of the Z warriors to restore peace again. will they survive or will they perish the minute they show their faces


**Dragonball GT: Aftermath**

 **I precisely don't own a thing this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter one: The mysterious Android**

It has been a century ever since the Z warriors had kicked the bucket and Earth had never faced danger ever since or encountered anything that may provoke it's extinction.

Deep underneath the wrecked laboratory of the genius Doctor Gero was a huge container placed horizontally. The container had been there for the last century and inside was a prime young man who had been sealed inside for the last century.

The huge container slowly opened after the beeping of a computer and the man inside slowly opened his eyes with a deem confused look. he sat up and looked around the lab but nothing seemed to be highlighted in his mind.

He jumped off the container and almost fell when he tried to balance on the floor due to his legs being absent for almost a century.

"Greetings Android 22," Greeted a feminine voice. "I am the super computer of Dr Gero and also the one who began and finished your creation. I now welcome you to your new life."

The android stared at the computer dumbfoundedly with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to be your guide at things that you find hard to understand or information that you would like to know" said the computer once again.

"Begin by explaining of how I got here, I might not remember everything of my past but I do remember my death. how am I alive again?" Android 22 asked.

"Actually you are technically alive. You do have your own thoughts and you are capable of feelings as any other being out there but the only difference is that you are half man and half machine" The computer explained.

"How did you bring me back to life?" 22 asked increasing the aggression in his voice.

"I only managed to get hold of your DNA, your whole body was destroyed at your last battle with those Saiyan childs. So I had to build you a body from scratch that would be capable enough of withstanding your outstanding power, it took me 70 years to do so but at the end I did"

"I see," 22 said softly clenching his fist, "If it took you 7 decades to build my body then why did you activate me 3 decades after,".

"Because this is the right moment for your reign 22. Goku and the rest of his friends are long dead and forgotten, there's no one that could stand in your way now" said the computer.

"I love the sound of that. Soon all every other being out there will fall to my knees and worship me. The almighty Android 22" the android said laughing out very loud causing the birds outside the cave to fly away.

* * *

It was a nice evening at the son household. Pan was busy sewing her nice dress when Goku suddenly came out of nowhere and threw himself at the couch with a huge smile on his face.

"GOKU WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT JUMPING ON THE COUCH. AH...YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR GRANDFATHER AT TIMES" Pan yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry grandma. you know I've been wondering to ask you, Do you know someone called Kakarot" Goku junior asked positioning himself well on the couch.

"No... Why do you ask?" pan asked focusing back to her sewing.

"No I just had this bad dream about a guy who kept on coming after me and was calling me Kakarot"

After some deep thinking Pan finally remember where he had heard the name Kakarot before. "I got it... Kakarot is the name that Vegeta used to refer to your grandpa by, I don't know why cause I never even bothered to ask."

"So in other words you're trying to tell me that Kakarot was the name of my grandfather Goku, and that guy might have mistaken me for him because I look like him?" Goku asked.

"What guy?" pan asked putting away his sewing equipments.

"Well yesterday I had this dream of this huge monster trying to kill me. I don't know why but he kept on calling me Kakarot and even said that he was going to kill me" Goku said with tears slowly dripping from his cheeks. "He was so scary grandma."

"Oh Goku no need to worry yourself okay, I am sure that it was only just a dream. Now come and assist me in the kitchen, I prepared your favorite today" hearing the sound of food, Goku sprinkled from the couch to join his grandmother in the kitchen.

* * *

"It has just been reported that Parsley city has just been been invaded by an invincible force. Nothing of the city is left standing at this moment " said a feminine TV announcer at Capsule Corporation.

"What the...this matter is getting way worse than it was at the morning mother" Vegeta said banging very hard on the table almost breaking it in half.

"Oh no.. Let's just hope West city is not next in line" Bulma Leigh said.

"Not if I can help it, I am going to stop this nonsense once and for all" Vegeta said marching out of the building.

"Watch out okay, that guy might be dangerous. And come back here alive young man if you know what's good for you".

"I will" Vegeta took flight at intense speed heading for Parsley city where it is reported that havoc has just occurred and everything, from buildings to cars has been destroyed by some invincible force that no one managed to sight due to it's quick movements.

Moments later Vegeta landed at Parsley city but found nothing only collapsed buildings and wrecked cars. In a matter of seconds he heard some screams from the top of the building that he was opposed to.

Sensing two weak ki's inside the building, Vegeta elevated to the high floor and entered the room where he was sensing the ki from. The room was filled with burning flames all over that reached up to the roof.

"Please somebody help us" said a feminine voice from the other side of the room divided by the fire.

"Hang on," Vegeta used his supersonic speed to pass through the fire without getting burned then blasted a hole through the other side and safely got out of the building with the woman and her child intact.

"Get out of here now, this place is not safe for a newborn infant" Vegeta said after placing the woman outside the building then took off to look for other endangered people who needs assistance.

Flying at immense speed, Vegeta didn't get a chance to block or dodge a kick that absolutely knocked him off the air to the ground with an impressive force.

He recovered from the crash and looked up to see a man with long spiky hair, golden necklace and a white trouser with a red sash around his waist and golden boots as well.

'That must be the guy who caused all of this trouble, but why can't I sense him' Vegeta though dusting himself off the dust that he picked when he fell.

"Who are you and why are you killing all of this people" Vegeta asked floating at eye level with the android but received no answer.

"Okay then if that's how you wanna play it, then I am cool with it," Vegeta charged with every blow he makes getting easily dodged or blocked. Android 22 responded with a blow of his own, taking Vegeta flying through a couple of buildings.

22 rushed to Vegeta before he got up and began pummeling him right straight to the face. Goku arrived at the scene with a swift kick to 22's cheek, sending him stumbling a few feet away.

"Vegeta are you okay" Goku said offering his hand out to Vegeta to lift him off the ground.

"I don't need your help neither your pity Goku, I can take care of myself" Vegeta said getting back to his feet with blood dripping from his mouth.

The two charged at the android but he quickly overpowered them and grasped them by the necks and slammed them through every building he encounters until they were both vulnerable then he swung them around by their legs and threw them at the ground.

Seeing that there's no weakness to the android, the duo transformed into Super Saiyans, which fortunately made the match even, but tables began to turn against Android 22 as his power was proving to be no match against the two super saiyans.

Frustrated 22 released an energy beam but was easily deflected by Vegeta and leading to Goku planting an uppercut to the Androids chin and a kick to the side of his head.

"Let's finish this once and for all. Galick..." Vegeta enquired, positioning himself for his grandfather's greatest attack, the galick gun.

"KA...ME...HA..ME"

"GUN..." Vegeta released the attack directing it straight at Android 22.

"HAAA..." Goku also released his own attack and they both merged to become one attack and completely blinded them with a huge light that no normal eye can withstand.

Moments later the light faded away and there was no sign of the mysterious android, only a huge crater of where he used to be and the golden necklace that he wore around his neck as a bracelet.

"Do you think he is dead?" Vegeta asked breathing heavily out of tiredness and lack of power.

"No he's not. There's more to this guy than what we witnessed today, believe me I know" Goku replied breathing heavily as well.

"How do you know that? Have you seen that bozo before?" Vegeta asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes I have but not in reality though, I dreamt about him. I am getting the feeling that he was holding back at us but what I am struggling to figure out is why?" Goku said falling deep in thought.

"I am afraid Goku's right" Goku and Vegeta turned faster than the speed of light after hearing a strange voice behind them. A young namekian stood behind them. He wore the same attire as Piccolo, from his cape to his pointy shoes and to conclude it all, he looked the same as Piccolo in his prime.

"Um... Who are you and how do you know his name" Vegeta asked with his eyes widen out.

"Hey Piccolo , I was beginning to wonder when you'll show up. Vegeta Jr this is Piccolo Jr, Piccolo this is Vegeta" said Goku introducing the two descendants to each other.

"Nice to meet you Vegeta" Piccolo said mannerly.

"No time for small chats, You also think that the guy is not dead?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Broly but better yet known as Android 22. He is a reconstructed android version of the legendary super saiyan who only appears thousand years later after the other has been deceased" Piccolo explained to the two dumbfounded saiyans.

"Wait, that guy is an android and also a saiyan" Vegeta asked confused.

"Yes, He is a hybrid of both an android and a Saiyan and it's gonna take more than a combined attack to take him out as he has survived three times after our ancestors had killed him" said Piccolo looking down on the crater where the beams hit.

"What do we do now Piccolo? Tell us where we can find him?" Goku said desperate to destroy this saiyan before things get out of control.

"I am afraid that's impossible to tell Goku as he is insensible and very fast. He may be gone as we speak but we haven't seen the last of him" Piccolo replied with a worried look on his face.

Vegeta sighed and said, "We just gonna have to wait for him to strike next, that may take days or even weeks."

"I am afraid we've got no choice," said Piccolo but then remembered why he was here. "Before I forget, the guardian said I should summon the both of you to the lookout."

"What does he want to do with us" Vegeta said returning back to his arrogant self.

"I don't know maybe he wants to teach you guys new moves. Come on, we do not have much time," Piccolo took off followed by a moody Vegeta and a delighted Goku.

* * *

"I thought you said I am unstoppable now but those kids defeated me like I was nothing the minute they turned into super saiyans,"exclaimed Android 22, startled of how he just got beaten up by two monkeys.

"Your body has some adjustments to do. The only reason you were defeated today is because you aren't used to this body, you need some practicing first; in that way you'll get a chance to know how to control your body and also move very quicker" the super computer explained, completely stunning Broly.

"Why didn't you say so before. Those kids won't know what hit them the minute I reach my full length, I will crush them like pests then destroy this cursed planet" 22 said clenching his fists with a huge grin.

* * *

What does Dende actually has planned for the two saiyans and will they ever be strong to take on the upgraded android version of the Legendary Super Saiyan that has slaughtered millions. Find on the next chapter of Dragonball GT: Aftermath.. R&R.


End file.
